


We’ve Got These Chains

by WorkingChemistry



Series: DCU Omega AU [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: All of it is in the past, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But everything can be fixed with cuddles, Discusses sexual harassment a little bit, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jason gets bullied at school, Less fluffy follow up to Puppy Love, No Sex, Omega Jason Todd, Protective Dick Grayson, and Dick’s going to kill someone over it, and the promise of Alfred’s hot chocolate, baby jason, mostly vague, the bat’s no kill rule saves a teacher and some kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingChemistry/pseuds/WorkingChemistry
Summary: Jason’s an alley kid, born and bred. He’s proud of that. But he’s not proud of everything he did in the alley. His new family is perfect and pure and everything good in the world. He’s not going to let some snot nosed rich kid bad talk them.When Dick goes to pick Jason up from school he finds out just how bad things have gotten.





	We’ve Got These Chains

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still struggling to get through Good for Goodness, but I promise it’s not abandoned. I just haven’t felt much like writing lately. This is something I had already written and I polished it off and here we are. 
> 
> The notes at the end will have trigger details, but I tried to section off the worst of it with ***** like always. Do be warned Worthington is a piece of work though and uses innuendo and mysoginistic language to demean/bully Jason.

Dick gets worried when Jason doesn’t run out to meet him.  He’d talked to the pup the night before and as far as he knows the boy was eager to spend the weekend with him.

Jason definitely shouldn’t still be in the school this long.

Dick turns his car off and tucks the keys in his pocket just as Jason comes jogging out of the school. His new school uniform with its omega cut, high collar and tight pants, is rumpled and torn. Dirt and grass stains streak across the white top that Jason’s trying desperately to adjust back to normal.

No bruises or blood though, so that’s good news.

“You made it.” Jason gasps out quietly, like he’d expected to be forgotten, definitely more winded than he should be. The omega smells strongly of honey, milk, vanilla, and terror.

Dick is going to kill somebody.

“Promised I’d pick you up, little wing. Everything okay?” He licks his thumb and swipes gently at a smudge on Jason’s cheek. “You seem... off.”

“Yeah, no. I’m great.” Jason squirms away from Dick’s thumb and tries to lunge for the car door. “We don’t wanna be late for ice cream.”

A trio of kids come barreling out the door before Jason can even touch the handle. All three wear alpha uniforms, looser and less constricting of course because alpha children are more active. The ringleader, blood trickling from a cut over his eyebrow, cups his hands to shout, “Hey, Ponyboy. Thought you said your omega mama OD’d.  Your alpha sugar daddy pick you up a new one from the same corner he got you?”

Jason swears rapidly, in English, Spanish, and what might be Irish, but Dick thinks Alfred would approve of letting it slide this once. The pup reaches frantically for Dick’s sleeve. “Dick, Dick. We gotta go. C’mon. We gotta go.”

Dick carefully untangles Jason’s fingers from his sweater, pausing to study the knuckles he’s just now noticing are split and bleeding. He wants to curl around the pup protectively, but he has something to take care of first. “Get in the car, little wing. I’ll be right back.”

“Dick...” Jason hisses pleadingly and his voice quavers. “We gotta go.”

“Car. ” Dick’s heart shatters as he slips into a light alpha command. Jason shudders but stays put. He doesn’t look like he’s going to jump in the way though, so Dick lets it slip. He’s more focused on the trio smirking at him.

“Wonder how much he charges for an hour.” The largest of the trio is still leering, but his female companion seems to catch Dick’s scent as he gets closer because she bares her throat quickly. The smaller male flinches away, but it’s not until Dick is standing directly in front of him that the leader’s nostrils flare and then he pales. It’s actually impressive because he’s never seen a paler kid to start out with.

Dick bends down condescendingly and holds out his hand with his most dangerous smile. “Edgar! You remember me, don’t you? Richie Grayson? We met at Jason’s gala.”

“Where do you think you’re going?” A stern voice snaps and Dick spots an unknown adult towering over his baby brother. The man, an omega, looks to be pushed past his limits. His dark hair is torn every which way and his eyes look wild. “You have detention.”

“‘M goin’ home.” Jason’s face is stony, his Gotham accent thick and sullen. “I ain’t do nothin’ to get punished.”

“Edgar started bleeding out of nowhere?” The teacher’s scent drips with derision, raising Dick’s hackles and starting a low growl in his throat.

Jason’s gaze flicks in their direction, seeming to rest on the blood smeared across Edgar’s forehead. Copious amounts of red streak up into the pup’s platinum blond hair. The cold smirk that plays on the corners of Jason’s lips belongs on the hardened street thugs they fight at night, not on his baby brother’s face. “Not outta nowhere. Bein’ rude makes you enemies.”

“Edgar is an alpha and you owe him your respect. You were sent here to learn how to be a good omega and quite frankly you are an abysmal failure. Absolutely no one is going to want an omega who brawls like a crime alley delinquent.” Anger flashes over the man’s face when Jason doesn’t turn back to him. His hand snakes out and grips Jason’s jaw and jerks the pup’s face back towards him hard enough that Jason nearly loses his balance. “Jason Peter Todd, are you listening?”

Dick can’t hear anything over the sound of his blood boiling in his veins. He snatches Edgar by shoulder and drags him along as he shoves between Jason and the omega with a snarled, “Wayne.”

The omega blinks at him before curling his lip back. “Excuse me?”

“His name is Jason Peter _Wayne_.” Dick bites off each word painfully.  His fingers ache with the need to make a fist and maybe beat some sense into the man, but he holds back because Richie can’t be seen assaulting omegas. That doesn’t stop the smile that slices across his face from promising pain. He releases Edgar to hold out his hand to shake. “Richard Grayson. I’m Jason’s secondary alpha and his guardian for the weekend. Is everything okay?

Like a switch the omega turns demure, lowering his gaze just a hair and tipping his chin up submissively just a notch. “Michael Davidson. I’m sorry to tell you, but Jason is required to stay for detention.”

“Why?” Dick keeps his tone cool, despite the fire bubbling hot under his skin. Jason is doing his best not to tremble beside him and that makes Dick want to rip someone’s head off.

He knows Bruce has informed the school that Jason is a traumatized child who needs special accommodations. Accommodations that included never touching Jason in any manner without his permission and absolutely never raising voice or hand against the child.

After this stunt, the school will be lucky if they keep their funding. Jason is most definitely not going to remain. Dick will see to it.

Michael’s eyes narrow, and his voice is kept soft like he knows he’s on thin ice. “He’s been picking fights all day and in this last one he injured Edgar. Brawling like...” the omega’s eyes slide sideways to rest on Jason with almost successfully concealed disgust, “like penny a dozen thugs is not acceptable here, and is most certainly not becoming of a young omega.”

“Worthington was well enough to chase after my brother and insinuate he’d buy an hour of my time.” Is Dick’s smooth reply. “I assume he’s been checked for a concussion by the school nurse if his injuries were truly that severe.”

“Well, yes he was che—”

“I’m curious, Michael. Can I call you Mike?” Dick lays on the charm thick, leaning into the omega’s space. “Because it seems to me that these other kids are alphas, whereas Jason is an omega. You’re telling me that my twenty pounds soaking wet baby brother is just waling on these bigger kids?”

“Jason has always been aggressive,” Michael drops the submissive attitude and fixes a glare on Dick, “his presentation does not change that. The board has discussed his suitability for this school with Mr. Wayne many times and—“

“Jason is coming home with me and I will most certainly be discussing with Bruce Jason’s presence at a school that is raising rapists.”

“I hardly think that you can call—”

“Jason,” it’s so hard to keep his voice even, perhaps harder than its ever been as Nightwing. It doesn’t help that his question is based on a hunch, “have you told these alphas to stop touching you?”

After a hesitation, Jason nods. His voice is quiet, but firm. “Yeah.”

“Have they ever listened?”

“No.” Jason shifts uncomfortably, but takes a deep breath and continues, “Jus’ keep pinching an’ poking ‘til I hafta do somethin’ to stop them.”Dick isn’t sure how much of that touching is sexual, but he has to guess some of it. Otherwise Jason would simply be angry rather than uncomfortable. He rests one hand on Jason’s shoulder, unable to do more for him without babying Jason in front of the young alphas. “If they aren’t taught that is wrong, what’s to keep them from taking an omega?”

“Like he and Wayne aren’t both tapping that.” Edgar mutters.

Before Dick can do anything, Jason’s fist has slammed into Edgar’s jaw hard enough to make something crack.  With lips pulled back in a dangerous snarl, Jason stands ready throw another blow. “You say that again, I dare you.”

“He doesn’t need to say it.” The female alpha sniffs, apparently secure in her hiding spot behind Michael. “Even the teachers know you’re only in the manor because you have a pretty mouth.”

“Bruce and Dick would never.” Jason hisses. “They’re good.”

Edgar spits out blood as he stands, dodging Michael’s grasp and ignoring the sharp reprimand. “Yeah? They are, or their knots?”

Jason moves before Dick has any chance of pulling him back. He’s a flurry of limbs, fighting like a street urchin rather than Robin. By the time Dick and Michael manage to separate them, Edgar’s face is bloodied and bruised beyond recognition.

For a second he just holds Jason tight to his chest, like that could ever protect him from the cruel words of his classmates and teachers. Then he makes deliberate eye contact with Michael, who to his—small—credit looks horrified with the alpha pups.  “Bruce’s lawyers will be in touch.”

Dick helps Jason into his seat and fastens him when the omega’s hands tremble too much. It’s painful to shut the door without slamming it. Deep breathing let’s him drive carefully, deliberately perfect, until he’s out of sight and can pull over into an empty parking lot. Giving into his helpless rage, he punches the dashboard until his knuckles split and he can feel warm blood dribble down his hand.

It’s the quiet whine from Jason that brings him back to reality. The omega clutching at his seatbelt, back against the door.

“Hey, it’s okay Jason. I’m not mad at you.” He unfastens them both, moving carefully, and opens his arms. “You’re alright. C’mere.”

Jason nearly hits his head on the dashboard in his mad scramble through the cramped space. His nose immediately presses against the scent gland above Dick’s collarbone, tugging at fabric so he can rub his cheek against the exposed skin.

Dick, for his part, curls around him as tightly as he can. “Did he hurt you?”

Jason shakes his head, a little too quickly to be telling the truth, and presses closer. He seems to be trying to fuse their bodies together, sniffling quietly. “I thought you were going to deck Omega Davidson.”

“I wouldn’t do that, Little Wing. Not unless he was going to hurt you.” Dick tries to reassure, nuzzling the top of Jason’s head. He wants to drive like a maniac back to his den and wrap the pup up in the softest blankets he owns. He refuses to let go of Jason while he’s still terrified. “I’m not going to hit someone just because I’m angry.”

He lets the quiet disbelieving snort pass without comment. Jason has been the punching bag of far too many angry adults to not be allowed to doubt. Jason gives a puppy growl, one that gets deeper with every day that passes. “They’re not allowed to talk about you and Bruce like that.”

“Mmm. I’m more worried about you.” Dick trails his fingers up and down Jason’s spine, careful to avoid pressing too hard in case he’s hiding any bruises beneath his clothes. “Are you sure you okay, Jaybird?”

*****

“No. They don’t get to. Bruce is good.” Jason insists fervently, breath hitching. “I know he’s good. I was ready to give B the night of his life, as many of ‘em as he wanted, if he’d just let me stay in the manor with its warmth an’ food an’ school.”

“Jason...” Dick doesn’t know what to stay, how to stop Jason, doesn’t know if he should stop him. Maybe he needs to get it off his chest. “I believe you, Jason.”

“He’s good.” The pup insists again. “One night, ‘bout three weeks in, I was outta my mind because I thought B had to want something. So after Alf puts me to bed, when I hear B come in, I screwed up my courage and I snuck to his room. He was all settled in bed with the lights off, so I got closer. Guess he thought I had a nightmare because he just picked me up and tucked me in against his side like mama used to do ‘fore she was sick.”

Jason hides his face against Dick’s neck. His fingers tangle up in Dick’s shirt, dig into his back. Sobs hitch his breath. “An’— an’ that confused me, but I was determined to make sure Bruce wanted to keep me around so’s I tried slipping my hand down and B jumped back like I burned his nuts off ‘fore I could touch anything. Gave me the longest lecture ever on safe sex, and age ranges, and a whole bunch of crap. Bruce is good. He won’t touch me. He already coulda, but he didn’t.”

Dick just rocks him gently, murmuring anything he can think of to sooth the boy and rubbing Jason’s back continuously. 

*****

“I’ve had people say no before, ‘cause they got self control.” Jason hiccups quietly. “But for you guys? It wasn’t even an option. They don’t get to say that about you.”

“They don’t get to say that about you either, Jay.” Dick presses a kiss to the omega’s hair. “You’re worth far more than that. You’re precious and they don’t get to hurt you like that either.”

Jason flinches, curling in on himself. “Bruce is gonna be so mad. I got kicked out of school.”

“You didn’t get kicked out of school.” Dick strokes Jason’s hair gently, scenting what he can of the boy. “I pulled you out and Bruce is going to make it official. Those alphas are ignorant and the teachers ought to be fired. ‘S got nothing to do with you, little wing.”

“It’s ‘cause I testified against Garret. Doesn’t matter that no one knows what I said. He was convicted as a sex offender an’ everyone knows where I came from.” Jason sniffles against his shoulder. “Plus they want Bruce’s money and I wasn’t letting any of them court me.”

“They hated me when I went there too.” Dick bites his lip as he debates how much he wants to share.

Immediately Jason’s head pops up, scrunched in a disbelieving frown. “No way. You’re the golden boy.”

“Ever take a look at my skin, kiddo? Maybe it wouldn’t have mattered too much if I had money, but I wasn’t born rich either.” The laughter in his throat tastes like bile. “Got to learn a whole lot of Romani slurs while I was there.”

For a second Jason’s expression shatters and then he grows furious. “They didn’t dare.”

“It’s okay, Jason. Happened a long time ago.” Dick forces a smile and nuzzles against Jason’s face. “I just don’t want you too tore up that you won’t be hanging out with racist, sexist scum anymore.”

“When you put it that way...” Jason sniffles, finally settling in comfortably against Dick’s chest.  “Why didn’t you tell, Bruce?”

“I didn’t want him to worry about it.” Dick stares out at the traffic. “He was already freaked out about having a kid and I didn’t want to make myself more of a problem.” He pauses to frown at the head of dark curls. “That’s not an acceptable solution by the way, and if this ever happens again you had better tell someone.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” The pup drawls, his accent thick and his voice wavering a little. “You aren’t a problem, just so’s you know.”

“You’re sweet.” Dick indulges his instincts for a few minutes more before rousing the boy. “Why don’t we pop by the manor real quick, maybe Alfred can get us some hot chocolate to go or something.”

“You just want him to send meals so you don’t have to cook.” Jason accuses, grudgingly sliding into his own seat. After Dick sends him a look, he reluctantly clicks his seatbelt into place and then curls up.

Dick shrugs out of his coat and tosses it to Jason, smiling softly when the boy snuggles up under it, pressing the collar to his nose. With the adrenaline gone, Jason seems ready to crash.  He chuckles again and turns the car on, starting the drive back to the manor as he ‘confesses’. “You got me. I hate cooking.”

Really, he wants to let Alfred know what’s going on as soon as possible so he can start orchestrating the media scandal it will be to have Jason be pulled out and homeschooled.

He also wants to be there when Bruce finds out so he can redirect that initial surge of protectiveness to comforting Jason. Once Jason is feeling more secure in his place with then—

Then they can destroy the school. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jason tells Dick about a night (briefly alluded to in You’re Alone) where he tried to proposition Bruce, but Bruce firmly told him no and set him limits.
> 
> Title from What A Good Boy by Barenaked Ladies


End file.
